


Шлемчик

by nastyastark



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Каждый раз, когда Ханна называла его «Шлемчик» он радовался этому. Да, поначалу его это немного бесило, было крайне неловко, однако потом он понял — так его называет только она. Называла.





	Шлемчик

Была поздняя ночь. Клэй Дженсен лежал на кровати, дослушивая последнюю, тринадцатую историю — причину. В голове стояла Ханна, её короткие волосы, то как она шла до своего дома, затем убиралась в своей комнате, представлял, что она чувствует, только представлял, потому что он не мог по-настоящему понять её пустоту внутри. Дженсен всё это время чувствовал ноющую боль внутри всего тела, а ещё злость, от которой хотелось кричать.

Клэй закрывает глаза, видит её; слышит её звонкий смех, от которого он всегда чувствовал маленькую дрожь где-то внизу живота, видит её чёртову улыбку, излучающую тепло и такой яркий свет, что постоянно щурятся глаза. Он всегда улыбался, когда видел эту её улыбку или когда просто видел её. Боялся и улыбался. Боялся не Ханну, а того, что он чувствовал. Он ведь был застенчив с девушками.

Хотя какая сейчас разница.

Дженсен не заметил как жгучие слёзы начали капать на подушку. Не заметил как сжал свою руку в кулак со всей силой, как неухоженные ногти медленно вошли в кожу, он не чувствовал никакой колкой боли от этого, но в глубине души его рвало, сердце билось, как рыба об лёд, все внутренности будто вывернули и не вернули обратно. Он задыхался в слезах, ломало всё тело, разыгралась страшная и ужасающая мигрень, сейчас Клэй будто испарился и остался в болезненных воспоминаниях.

О её сияющей улыбке. О её мягких губах. О её бездонных глазах. О Ханне Бейкер.

Эта песня идеальная.

В голове начала играть та самая песня. Их песня. Клэй вспомнил её платье фиолетового оттенка в котором она сверкала. Они были так близко, она смотрела так, словно ждала. Ждала поцелуя. Это был первый раз, когда ему захотелось поцеловать Ханну. И это был тот самый момент, когда он понял, что она ему нравится как девушка. Во второй раз он провожал Ханну до дома, они смеялись, она смеялась. Клэй снова увидел этот пронзительный взгляд, увидел её блестящие голубые глаза, её чуть заметный блеск на губах. Он ненавидел себя в тот момент, когда потянулся к ней, чтобы обнять.

Сразу же всплыл их поцелуй на той самой вечеринки, такой пылкий и быстрый. На мгновение Клэй почувствовал вкус её губ на своих, в комнате медленно развеялся запах её приторных духов. По телу брюнета прошлись мурашки, он почувствовал её гладкую нежную кожу на кончиках своих пальцев, которые сейчас, как лезвие, вцепились в его окровавленную ладонь.

Клэй. Шлемчик.

Резкий дрожащий голос, такой знакомый и приятный, раздался слишком близко и неожиданно. Клэй открыл глаза и увидел её. Он уже давно прослушал последнюю кассету. Он уже давно понял, что она не настоящая, что ему это кажется и от этого хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы больше не видеть этот явный обман самого себя.

Каждый раз, когда Ханна называла его «Шлемчик» он радовался этому. Да, поначалу его это немного бесило, было крайне неловко, однако потом он понял — так его называет только она.

Называла.

Клэй Дженсен больше никогда не услышит это слово из уст Ханны Бейкер. Не увидит её в школе. Она — призрак, стоящая сейчас в его комнате (в его голове).

Клэй поднимается с кровати и становится рядом. Смотрит в эти любимые глаза в последний раз. В воспоминаниях она жива. В воспоминаниях проще, но оставаться там нельзя. Он знает это. Ханна лучезарно улыбается, она это умеет.

— Я люблю тебя, Ханна Бейкер.

Ханна Бейкер окончательно исчезла.

Теперь Клэй понял, что она всегда будет рядом с ним.


End file.
